Tissue products manufactured using wet press technology can be embossed subsequent to creping to improve bulk, appearance and perceived softness. It is known in the art to emboss sheets comprising multiple plies of tissue to increase the surface area of the sheets thereby enhancing their bulk and moisture holding capacity. Tissue products are usually marketed in rolls, containing a specified number of sheets per roll. Tissue embossed in conventional patterns of spot debossments, when packaged in roll form, exhibit a tendency to be non-uniform in appearance often due to uneven buildup of the bosses as the sheet is wound onto the roll, resulting in a ridging effect detracting from the appearance of the rolls.